The Fatal Attraction
by U2Godess
Summary: Um..ur usual Bulma-Vegeta story...this is my first for DBZ (i write U2 fics) and its about when the two finally find each other...r/r


Fatal Attraction

Fatal Attraction

By U2Goddess

Notes: I'm using English names, though I know the Japanese counterparts; story is about Bulma and Vegeta. When they first fall in love—interesting—rated PG and you know why—now read my sly little dancing saiyan trainees (or sensei's if you are a writer!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Occasionally it never hit her as to how lucky she was

With Vegeta and all

Sure…he was stubborn, egotistical, and sometimes downright tyrannical…

But he showed that in public

Otherwise, his other side came out to Bulma

And this is how they fell in love

****

~~How it all started~~

"WOMAN…give me some iced tea" Vegeta scowled

"Yes…your HIGHNESS." Bulma said mockingly

"Why is Vegeta so demanding?!" asked Yamcha

"I dunno…guess it's the saiyan blood" she replied

"Well if anything I wouldn't want to be Vegeta's wife, much less a woman" said Yamcha

"Men…sexist pigs" replied Bulma

"I am NOT a pig—I am a saiyan. No, wait, I'm a prince." said Vegeta…who overheard

"I wasn't talking to you bighead" Bulma replied

****

I wish women didn't hate me Vegeta thought as the other two talked

"You ARE a male sexist pig whether you like it or not!" Bulma said

"Bulma—I need to talk to you—outside" Vegeta said out of the blue

"Sure…" Bulma said, surprised

The two walked outside

"What'dya want now Vegeta?!" Bulma asked

"I need you to teach me how to be nice to women"

"!!Wha?!" she replied blankly

"Yes—please, though there are no saiyan women, I'll settle with impressing you humans" he said

"Ok…I…guess I could help" she answered

"Ok…lets start tomorrow—I'm gonna sleep" he said, walking into the house

"!! Baka…" she muttered under her breath

****

The next morning…

"Get UP!" she screamed in his right ear

"Ahhh! Woman don't make me—"

"Nuh, unh unh. That's not the way to address a woman" she replied

"Fine then. BULMA, don't make me—"

"Oh—and don't threaten" she, again, replied

She pulled him by the ear to the kitchen table

"Now—the first step—is to NOT use powers to threaten or use on a woman—unless they are a fighter" Bulma says smartly

"Uh huh" Vegeta remarks

"Next step—proper eating. You must eat with a fork and spoon, unlike your old ways *ahem* hands" she says

"Whatever" he says as he picks up the fork and spoon

"Use like this" she shows an example

"Oh…so that's what its for" he says, slurping the whole soup up before she had a chance

"This may take a while"

…after a while of trial, error, and success….

…we come to this….

"Seems like you made progress" Bulma told him

"Yes—now can I go pick up ladies?" he replied

"Sure—leave—go pick up ladies" she replied, a bit of regret in her voice (of letting him go)

**A bar in town**

"Hey lovely, care to dance?" Vegeta asked a brown hair woman

"Why sure big guy" she said, stepping on the dance floor with him

The two moved and swayed—but for some reason, Vegeta felt empty

"Oh sorry—I gotta go" said Vegeta as he deserted the woman

**Back at home**

"Oh its so boring" said Bulma. She too, was empty—until she heard the sound of Vegeta flying back

She ran over and embraced him, him letting her.

But he quickly let go

"Oh…um…I'm sorry…" the two said in unison

"Oh-its ok" the two said again

"Oh to heck" Vegeta said as he grabbed Bulma and kissed her deeply, the two running fingers through each others hair

"Oh…Vegeta…I'm so sorry" she said in between

"Me…more…than…you" he too, replied

"I love you" Bulma whispered in his ear

"Oh I love you too" he whispered back, brushing lips for the final time. Then the two walked hand in hand into the house.

"Wow…what happened to you two?!" said Yamcha

"Oh just a fatal attraction" said Bulma slyly as she grabbed Vegeta and kissed him

"Woah…no…chance…in…"

"Ha ha ha" said the couple, sitting on the couch watching the TV with Yamcha and friends

End note: now the rest after this basically is the "older Gohan" series story…so blah…Trunks is born…blah blah…and so on so on

U2 fan forever---but I LOOVE DBZ too now


End file.
